Salvation
by bugzie
Summary: AU: Takes place in Season 1 & 2. Before Daniel, there was a woman, Ashley Montogmery who touched Nikita as equally as Daniel did. Tells the story of the progression of Ashley and Nikita's relationship and their quest in taking down Division. Each chapter is written around each episode.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the original characters that I have created.

**Summary: **AU: Takes place in Season 1 & 2. Before Daniel, there was a woman, Ashley Montogmery who touched Nikita as equally as Daniel did. Tells the story of the progression of Ashley and Nikita's relationship and their quest in taking down Division. Each chapter is written around each episode.

**Rating:** M for violence and swearing and sexual references (in the future)

**Pairing:** Nikita/OFC, Nikita/Michael (minor), Nikita/Daniel (mentioned), Alex/Sean (future), others may develop along the way

**Author's Note:** I've changed some of the plot to fit my story. This story does include **femslash**, so if it does offend you, I apologize in advance. This has **not** been beta-ed so I apologize for any spelling, grammar mistakes and really just any mistakes in general I've tried to get rid of most of them (but I may have missed some). The format that I'm going to employ for this story, shall include recaps of some episodes with my own additions on some of the thoughts and motivations of the characters.

This is also my very first attempt at writing for this fandom and this is really just a trail (I guess) to see whether or not this story is worth pursuing. I tried to make the characters as in character as I could. I am **very** hesitant.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Salvation**

**Chapter One: Rough Trade**

There were two things Ashley was sure of: first that she was being watched and second that she was losing it.

As a CIA agent she had been trained to be hyperaware of her surroundings. It was a key to an agent's survival and had been drilled into her, not only by her training but also by her mother. It was also a reason why she was still alive today. Always armed, always a step ahead and yet lately her senses were tingling, screaming at her that she was being watched everywhere she went.

It was unnerving. She chalked it up to residual paranoia from the hellish situation she'd barely survived in Russia only a few months again. But she had tried not to think of it often, because it forced her to deal with other things ailing her mind – her father, Ian Anderson, Anton Mosalsky and specifically the fact that she keeps seeing _her_ face everywhere.

It had all started following the warehouse raid in Chechnya and the subsequent death of one Anton Mosalsky. Both sides suffered causalities and injuries. After four months of chasing Mosalsky all over Europe, the trail had gone cold until an anonymous tip had came in. The caller's voice sounded just like _her_ voice, uncannily so but she shook her head and ignored the odd feeling that spread through her veins. She was gone.

But then Ashley began seeing her face. Days leading up to the raid and days later when she returned to Washington. Whether it was a glimpse as she walked down the street or a double take at someone through the window of a car as she sped past them, it happened nearly always once a day, and after weeks of this, she was truly beginning to fear for her sanity. And she wasn't the only one. Her best friend was beginning to notice her agitated and erratic behavior.

Maybe it was some sort of post-traumatic stress but she doubted it – she wasn't traumatized, after all she had been through worse. Maybe she had a twin that lived in Washington. Maybe the sight of any tall dark haired woman with similar bone structure was enough to trick her mind seeing the woman who had caused her so much heartache. Maybe there was a reason her mind was playing such tricks on her. Whatever the reason was it was beginning to grate on her nerve. It was getting to a point that Ashley knew was ridiculous. She had all but exiled the woman out of her life – the words still lingered heavily in her mind, and she knew better than to grasp onto ghosts from the past.

So it was with determination that she went on with her life, ignoring the feeling yet staying more vigilant than ever. She left Langley just after 6 with several case files still requiring her attention. She had allowed several months paper work to collect on her desk until her boss had finally lost patience. With a soft exasperated sigh, she made her way up the steps to the apartment building that overlooked the capitol dome. She was just about to step into the building when she felt the familiar sensation of being watched causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand to attention and her arms to erupt in goose bumps. Brushing strands of hair away from her face, Ashley cast a glance behind her as her heart thumped loudly against her rib cage. Brown eyes stared out into the darkening, busy streets of Washington DC trying to seek out anything out of the ordinary. Shaking her head, she gripped the leather strap of her letterman bag and silently reprimanded herself for feeling like this – it was officially getting out of hand.

"Good Evening Ms. Montgomery," a man in his mid-to-late sixties with graying hair greeted her with a smile.

"George, what have I told? Please call me Ashley, none of this…'Ms.' business," the blonde smiled making her way past the desk clerk and towards the elevators.

"Of course Ms…I mean Ashley," George replied, nodding and winking at her, "Oh before you head up, there's a package for you."

"Oh?" Ashley's brows creased as she watched the older man pull out and slide across the marble counter a white postal box. Curiously she stared at the box for a moment before carefully picking it up and turning it over, brown eyes search for a return address. Of course there would be none.

"Late night shopping?" George joked peering inquisitively at the package himself and received an uneasy smile in return.

"Y-Yes, something like that," Ashley murmured gaze flickering back to the package on the counter, before glancing back at the older man. "What time did it arrive?"

"Possibly around 4 o'clock," George replied rubbing his chin, trying to recall the time.

"Thanks George," Ashley nodded and picking the package up and heading towards the waiting elevator. The package itself suddenly felt heavy in her hands.

"Have a good night."

"You too George!"

Upon reaching her front door, she immediately knew something was off when she placed her hand on the doorknob. Ashley couldn't explain what it was, because the door was locked and bolted just as she'd left it, but her instincts began screaming at her as she slid the key into the keyhole. She suddenly wished she carried her sidearm on her. She chalked it up to being paranoid. Shaking her head, she let out a frustrated and annoyed sigh and stepped through the threshold.

Expert fingers punched in the code to disarm her alarm before flicking the lights on, finding everything exactly as she'd left it. The blonde deposited her keys into the silver bowl and shrugged her trench coat off. She made her way towards the small modern kitchen, while carelessly dumping her bag by the one of the barstools. Placing the package down onto the counter, she stared at it for a moment before curiosity finally took over. Tearing the box open carefully, she tilted it towards her free hand as the object inside slid out effortlessly.

"What the hell?" she softly whispered to herself, brows creasing in confusion as she stared down at the black Iphone in her hand. She placed it down and looked inside the box, hoping to find a note, anything really - only to find it empty. Rubbing her eyes she could already feel the beginning of a headache forming.

Turning she glanced around the apartment a small frown settling on her face as she searched for her cat. He usually would be circling around her legs trying to gain her attention and yet he was nowhere to be seen. "Peanut?"

Suddenly the uneasy feeling returned. There was something different in the air, something palpable but unidentifiable. She moved towards the barstools and reached under one, pulling the hidden gun from underneath. Cautiously, she made her way towards her bedroom and pushed open the bedroom door with the hand that wasn't clutching the gun, and when she flipped the light on, she sighed.

There was nothing, no one. Suddenly she felt ridiculous, paranoid and began to lower the gun, only to hear a soft meow from behind her. Whirling around, she raised her gun, brown eyes widening in bewilderment before anger settled in at the sight before her.

"I'm unarmed."

She stood before her, a slight hesitant smile on her face as she watched Ashley's face betray her shock and anger. In her arms, she held Peanut and the cat meowed and snuggled in the familiar arms. She looked the same as before but somehow different, maybe more relaxed yet determination was clearly shining in her dark eyes along with…regret. She was still as unbearably beautiful as ever and Ashley felt her breath catch and her heart ache at the sight. She wore dark pants and a dark jacket that was zipped up.

"You have got to be kidding me," the blonde finally managed to say, glaring at Nikita and knew two things were true – either she had officially gone insane or that her ex-girlfriend had a death wish.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Nikita tried to assure and gently placing Peanut down. Immediately he began to circle around Ashley's legs and it brought a small smile to her lips at the sight. She still remembered the first time she had brought Peanut home. "You kept him."

"Of course I would," Ashley scoffed. She had fallen in love with the Scottish Fold the moment Nikita had brought him home. It was the first time either of had a pet. She shook her head raising the gun, "Show me your hands."

"I told you, I'm not armed."

"You expect me to_ actually_ believe you?" Ashley asked staring at her in disbelief.

A flicker of hurt and disappointment flashed in the dark eyes before it was gone. The words cut deeply despite the fact that Nikita was half expecting them.

Once the dark haired woman held her hands up in surrender, the blonde moved towards the window and stared out into the street. "Are you here alone?"

"Yes. You look –"

"Don't," Ashley immediately cut off turning to stare angrily at the assassin, not wanting to hear anything Nikita had to say. "I promised the next time I saw you I'd shot you."

"You did," Nikita nodded remembering, yet made no move to disarm the woman before her. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that Ashley had never been just a simply mission but a woman she had fallen in love with despite how badly it ended. "So, what's stopping you?"

Before Ashley could even counter move, Nikita was already upon her, grabbing her wrist while the other grabbed the gun from her clutch. It landed a few feet away from the struggling two. Nikita grunted softly as the blonde worked her leg behind hers and kicked, almost bringing the dark haired woman to the ground. The grip on Ashley slipped and Nikita shot forward causing the blonde to let out a surprised cry as she knocked over a glass paperweight off the small table by the sofa, and onto the ground. It smashed into pieces however it was the least of Ashley's worries. Nikita's grip tightened and she pushed back, forcing the blonde against the wall with a dull thud. Quickly she moved, trapping the wrists in one hand against the wall above the struggling blonde.

"What the hell-"

"I told you, I'm not here to hurt you."

"What the hell does _this_ look like?" Ashley glared and struggled to free her hands.

It only caused the dark haired woman to press her lithe body against hers and the blonde felt her breath hitch. She could feel Nikita's breath against her lips and brown eyes unconsciously stared down at the soft pink lips. She closed her eyes and clenching her jaw. She hated the emotions Nikita brought up inside of her. They left her confused and unbalanced, yet she craved them because they simply brought her alive.

"I-I need your help," Nikita murmured staring down at the blonde, dark eyes stared into brown orbs before they flicked down to the blonde's lips.

She could feel Ashley's heart pounding against her chest, her curves pressing against her body in just the right way and for a moment Nikita allowed her mind to wonder back to the countless times she had trapped Ashley in the exact same position under different circumstances.

An eyebrow arched at the request, "You need my help?"

"I need to get to Hong Kong and pass through customs…easily and undetected."

"You can't ask Percy for help?"

Nikita looked away from the probing brown eyes and a look flashed across her features before she could stop it. It was a look that Ashley had seen the very night they had went their separate ways. It was a look that expressed regret, pain and longing.

"I'm asking you because you won't ask questions," Nikita lied, turning back to gaze at the blonde.

Dark eyes hardened delivering the unspoken message. Don't ask. Because if the blonde did, Nikita was sure herself control would slip and she would reveal everything from Daniel to Alex to her plan to take down Division, and the dark haired woman did not want Ashley to be caught in the crossfire. There was no telling what Percy would do. It was a risk she wasn't willing to take. Not after Daniel.

"You did a good job in Russia."

She stared at her for a moment as her mind wrapped around what she was being told, before her eyes widened with realization. She tried to push Nikita off of her and exclaimed, "You've been following me?"

Nikita grinned and shrugged, "Maybe."

"It was you all this time? I thought I was going in insane! Why would you do that?" she demanded wanting nothing more to slap her or kiss her…no kissing would be a bad idea. She shook the last thought away and arched an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"I wanted to make sure you caught him this time."

"The anonymous tip?"

"Was me," Nikita admitted, "I knew you'd piece it together."

"Your vote of confidence means so much," the blonde sarcastically replied.

Before Nikita could even respond, the notable sound of keys jingling could be heard causing both women to stare down the hallway towards the front door. Nikita glanced back at the blonde an arched eyebrow. She hadn't expected the blonde to have company.

"Girlfriend?" Nikita questioned curiously, she hadn't expected the blonde to be in a relationship.

She knew that Ashley only gave three people spare keys – her mother, best friend and girlfriend. There was no evidence of a girlfriend living in the apartment, much less in her life from the photos around the apartment and during her surveillance.

"You can't be here," Ashley said brown eyes widening as she glanced back down the hallway and struggled against the tightening grip. "Nikita…"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Which one?"

"Both."

Ashley glared at her before finally huffing, "It's Ryan. And unless you _actually_ want to get shot, I'd suggest you leave. _Now_."

"Ashley? I brought Chinese!" Ryan called out as he entered the apartment, dropping his own keys into the silver bowl. "Ash?"

"Nikita…you have to go," the blonde urged struggling to pull her wrists free and beginning to panic.

Ryan couldn't find Nikita in her apartment. There were things he didn't know, things she had kept secret in order to protect both him and Nikita. Her true identity had been one of them.

"Ash? I know you're home because I saw your keys!"

"I actually thought he liked me," Nikita murmured a slight frown settling on her brows. During their relationship, Nikita was sure that Ryan had liked her or so she thought. She couldn't help but wonder what Ashley had told Ryan following their 'break-up'.

"We are _not_ doing this now," Ashley hissed and rubbed her wrists as the dark haired woman finally let go. "Go, through my bedroom window."

"Ashley-"

"Now!" The blonde hissed pushing the woman forward and moved to grab the gun off the floor. Glancing back up, she saw the assassin preached on the ledge of the window sill, dark unreadable eyes staring back at her.

Please forgive me, Ashley thought closing her eyes and raising the gun, and fired.

Heavy footsteps came running down the hallway and Ashley whirled around, gun raised and pointing at the handsome young man. Chocolate eyes widened at the sight of the gun and immediately he raised his hands up in surrender. Ashley lowered the gun and felt strong, firm hands gently pry the weapon from her hands.

"Ashley, are you okay?" Ryan questioned eyes scanning over his best friend's body making sure she wasn't hurt and earned a short nod. He drew her in for a hug as relief flooded his body. "Thank God."

"Ryan, I'm…fine. I am, really just a little shaken up," she replied breathing in his aftershave and feeling his arms tighten around her waist. She closed her eyes for a moment needing a moment to compose herself before she gently stepped out of his grasp.

"What happened?" Ryan asked concern and worry shining brightly in chocolate eyes. He hadn't expected to find his best friend pointing a gun at him when he entered her apartment, much less hear it go off.

"I-I ah…I think I was being robbed," Ashley lied, suddenly feeling guilt as a look of concern and worry spread across his face. She hated lying to him.

"Which way-"

"Bedroom window," she answered and watched as he quickly made his way to the window and peered outside, searching for any sign of the intruder. He noticed the bullet hole in the nearby wall and grimaced, knowing that the intruder was lucky to not been shot.

"Did they take anything?" Ryan asked turning back to look at her and moving her away from the window and back into the small lounge room.

"I don't know, I caught him off guard," she replied unconsciously rubbing her wrists drawing his gaze to them. He reached out, taking her hand in his as he stared down at the redness.

"What-"

"There was a…small struggle."

Ryan softly cursed and ran a hand through his hair, dark eyes darting around the apartment. A sudden sense of guilt flooded him. Ashley had been acting unlike herself for several weeks and he had simply believed it had to do with the mission in Russia. He thought she was being paranoid when she told him she felt like someone was watching her, but now it made sense. "Are you sure-"

"I'm fine," Ashley assured and nodded towards the bathroom, "I'm ah…just going to get cleaned up."

"Alright, I'm going to call it in."

* * *

2 Hours later:

Ashley shoved her hands into the pockets of her trench coat and looked around the dark streets of Washington DC before crossing the road towards the park. She smiled somewhat awkwardly as late night joggers passed her by. It hadn't taken long for the police to arrive at her apartment following Nikita's escape through her bedroom window. A report had been filed however there were certain things she couldn't reveal to not only protect Ryan but also her ex-girlfriend. She had been to plenty of crime scenes involving robbery to know what to say. It didn't change the fact that she still felt guilty for deceiving not only Ryan but also the police. She hated lying, hell she hated secrets – her whole life had been based on lies and secrets.

Worrying her bottom lip, she glanced down at her watch and wondered for the tenth time what was taking her ex-girlfriend so long. In the seven months she had known Nikita, she knew that the dark haired woman hated tardiness. It certainly wasn't like her.

"Come on Nikita, where are you?" Ashley whispered to herself as brown eyes darted around the dark and near empty park.

"Ask and I shall appear," came the soft reply causing the blonde to jump in surprise and spun around so quickly, that she almost lost her footing if it wasn't for quick, sure hands catching her.

"Don't do that!" Ashley hissed and glared at the dark haired woman, trying to prevent her heart from jumping out of her chest.

"Sorry, I…I thought you heard me approaching," Nikita replied giving her an apologetic smile. After all, it hadn't been her intention to scare the woman. Quite the opposite actually.

"You're ten minutes late," Ashley stated, straightening herself and eyed the assassin critically, searching for any sign of injury. "You hate being late."

"I know," came the reply and the blonde ignored the small quirk of a smile that touched her ex-girlfriend's lip. "I'm touched that you still care."

"I don't."

Lair. Ashley almost cringed as the words passed through her lips. If she was honest with herself, she had been worried and even concerned, but as it was, Ashley would never admit that out loud.

"Could have fooled me," Nikita replied and suddenly closed the small gap between them.

"Nikita...," came the soft warning, one that she ignored.

She could hear the small hitch of Ashley's breath catch and it made her heart beat just a little faster knowing that she could still cause this sort of response from the blonde. Nikita was well aware that there were still a lot of unresolved issues between them but tonight was not the night to bring them to air. Hell, she wasn't even sure she wanted to have _that_ conversation. In a perfect world Nikita pictured a happy ending. But reality was never perfect and she had learned that the hard way with Daniel. The painful reminder stung and Nikita immediately stepped back, internally cursing herself for letting her guard down.

"I had to make sure you weren't being followed," Nikita simply stated and dark eyes watched as the blonde exhaled deeply grateful that Nikita hadn't pressed the issue.

Ashley was still hurting from their painful 'breakup', if she could call it that. Their entire relationship had been a lie as far as she could tell. She had questions and she wanted nothing more to get the answers but not tonight. It wasn't the time or the place. Her thoughts and emotions were all waging a chaotic war within her and Ashley wasn't sure she was ready to face the answers she so desperately wanted. Maybe it had to do with the confirmation of her worst fears once they were out in the open. She was still reluctant to be at the park, much less help the woman. Ashley had always been drawn to her – like a month to the flame. So yes, Ashley was grateful that Nikita had backed off.

"Are you serious? I had to practically kick Ryan out of my apartment to meet you here! He was already suspicious when he saw the Iphone. I look suspicious enough, standing here in the middle of the park at this godforsaken hour," Ashley grumbled annoyed that Nikita had kept her waiting and shook her head, "I can see the headlines already - 'CIA agent arrested for aiding and abiding a killer'."

"By the way, don't think I didn't notice you almost shooting me."

"Yeah…sorry about that."

"How is Ryan anyway?" Nikita asked, ignoring the blonde's last comment and arched an eyebrow. She was rewarded with a heated glare being directed at her.

Ashley hastily pulling the yellow envelope out and practically shoving it into her hands, "No, you don't get to ask that."

"Ashley-"

"There, you got what you wanted. Now _please_ leave me alone," Ashley said shoving her hands into her pockets. She was not going to have _this_ conversation in the middle of the park at an ungodly hour.

"We're not doing this," Ashley firmly stated cutting the woman off before she could even respond. Digging into pocket she held out the Iphone for her to take, "I hate Iphones, I'm more of a Blackberry girl."

"Ash…," Nikita said and for the first time that night, Ashley could hear the pain and desperation in the dark woman's voice. She reached forward and the blonde stepped back and Nikita felt her mask of indifference crack.

"I-I can't. I'm sorry Nikita…I just…_please_ leave me alone," the blonde pleaded and stepped back putting some distance between them, because she knew that if Nikita touched her she could cave and give in to the stupid desire to forgive the woman. And she _just_…couldn't. She couldn't put her heart through the pain and loss again.

"Whatever it is you're doing…just…be careful," the blonde swallowed thickly and clenched her jaw holding the urge to cry at bay.

Nikita gripped the envelope tightly until her knuckles went white as she watched the blonde walked off, disappearing into the night. It had honestly hurt her more than she expected. After all these years, she had thought she had gotten over Ashley Montgomery, only to find that her heart still yearned for her. Division had taken her in – molded and trained her and after all this time she had thought she had lost the ability to be human. Yet Ashley was able to bring forth emotions she thought she had lost the day Daniel had died.

Exhaling shakily, she looked down at the Iphone and shook her head. She didn't need her, no she wanted her and that in itself was perverse and stupid but it was the most human thing left to her. It had only been wistful thinking to believe that Ashley would have forgiven her. Perhaps it was for the best. She didn't need distractions and Ashley was the most dangerous distraction of all.

* * *

Division:

Birkhoff jerked upright and stared at the computer screen almost as if he had been struck by lightning. He had been monitoring Ashley Montgomery from a distance for over three years now ever since Nikita had gone off the grid and decided to take down Division. Percy had been convinced that sooner or later the rouge agent would show her face to Ashley, to accomplish what, Birkhoff didn't know. What he did know was that when Nikita returned from operation 'Green Quest', she wasn't the same person she used to be. It was subtle and now that he looked back on, he knew he wouldn't have been able to pick up on it. Nikita had always been good at hiding her emotions - it was why she was one Percy's favorites.

But something had changed – seven months undercover could do that to some, he just didn't think it would affect Nikita like it did. Something about Ashley had changed her and it was safe to say that Daniel too had that same affect on her. He was the straw that broke the camel's back, the catalyst that began it all.

Expert fingers glided over the keyboard bringing up various details from the police records. Hastily he pulled his headphones on to listen to the audio from the original call to the police. Glancing at his watch he noted that the call had been placed only a few hours ago. Pushing back from his desk, he quickly made his way towards Percy's office and knocked on the wooden door. Upon hearing his boss's call to enter the computer genius stepped into the spacious office and noted that the older man did not look at all impressed. Lately there was only one reason for the dissatisfied and angry expression on Percy's face – Nikita.

"So I take it, they're not happy in Hong Kong?" Birkhoff asked and earned a glare in response.

"What is it Birkhoff?"

"Right so, you know how you told me to keep a closer 'eye' on Ashley ever since Nikki when all rogue on us? Well it looks like someone tried to break into her apartment about a day ago. Report states that she stopped the attempted burglary, however he escaped through the bedroom window."

Percy narrowed his eyes and stared thoughtfully at his glass of whiskey before he pressed the intercom, "Michael? I need you in my office. _Now_."

Five minutes later, there was a soft knock on the office door before a handsome brunette man stepped through the threshold. He looked mildly surprised to see Birkhoff who gave him a one handed salute in greeting.

"What's going on?" Michael questioned looking back and forth between the two.

"Ah well, you know how Percy has me watching Ashley ever since Nikki went rogue on us? It looks like someone broke into her apartment and attempted to rob her a day ago," Birkhoff explained filling in Percy's right hand man in.

"You think Nikita paid Ashley a visit?" Michael asked arching an eyebrow as Percy leaned back in his chair.

"She's been keeping an eye on her. That CIA mission in Russia has Nikita written all over it. She may not have been there but she sure as hell orchestrated it," Percy stated anger lacing his voice over the situation they found themselves in.

Nikita had showed so much promise. She was perhaps one of the best Division agents he had ever seen and had a hand in creating. She was one of his favourites. Now, however she was a constant thorn in his backside. One he couldn't get rid of, no matter how hard he tried. Blue eyes stared at the computer screen before him, watching two live video feeds – one of a dark haired woman in the garden and the other of a blonde entering her apartment. They were constant reminders of the sacrifices he had made in creating Division. But underneath the ambition, coldness and ruthlessness, there was a small spark of love hidden away in the depths of his heart for them.

"I want you to find out what she knows," Percy instructed and Michael nodded in response.

"Do you want us to bring her in?"

"No, that'll no doubt alert her mother. I don't want her involved in this," Percy replied waving the idea away. He didn't need both mother and daughter to fall off the grid after all, it had taken him years to track them down without alerting either of them. "Question her. Michael, I want a team her on – surveillance, phone taps…everything."

* * *

"No, mom…mom I'm fine. It was an attempted robbery, which I happened to stop," Ashley said cradling the phone against her ear as she handed the delivery man money for her pizza. She smiled and mouthed a 'thank-you' before kicking the front door shut. "Anyway, how did you know about the robbery?"

There a short pause before Ashley quickly continued on almost as if remembering what her mother _actually_ did for a living before she retired, "Never mind. Don't answer that, sometimes it's just…freaky how much you know even though you're half way across the world."

"Mom, you worry too much. I can take care of myself," Ashley assured placing the pizza box onto the kitchen counter. She pulled open the fridge door, fingers reaching out to grasp the bottle of mineral water. "Have you forgotten who my parents are? You trained me mom. Everything you've taught me has kept me alive and it _will_ continue too."

There was a soft knock on the front door causing the blonde stare curiously down the hallway. She called out, letting whoever it was know that she was on her way. Cradling the phone, she stared into the peep hole and almost groaned. She just couldn't catch a break these days.

"Mom, I have to go, there's someone at the door. I'll call you. Love you! Bye!" Ashley quickly hung up and leaned her forehead against the door. Stepping back she straightened and unlocked the door, hazel eyes darkening as they landed on the handsome man she never thought she'd see again. Although, she should have expected a visit sooner or later considering Nikita had dropped by only forty-eight hours ago.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked, eyes flickering up and down the empty hallway wanting to make sure there were no more hidden surprises.

"You're looking well Ashley," Michael replied giving her the once over. She did in fact looked well considering the last time he had seen her she was heartbroken and furious. She had definitely taken after her mother. "Can I come in?"

Ashley stared at him for a moment, in half the mind to slam the door in his face before she shrugged and stepped aside. "Well, considering you drove all this way to see me, I suppose I should be a good host and allow you in."

"I see your sense humor hasn't improved."

"My mother says it's one of my best qualities, are you calling her a liar Michael?" Ashley asked arching an eyebrow and closing the door.

She brushed past him and scooped up Peanut as she headed towards to the kitchen. Michael trailed slowly behind her, dark eyes moving through the apartment, taking in the various photos of the blonde and the people in her life.

"Nice place."

"Thanks," Ashley replied watching him carefully from behind the counter. She pulled a slice of pizza onto her plate and arched an questioning eyebrow at him, "You want some?"

"I've eaten."

"Right," the blonde said before sighing and running a hand through her hair. She had enough of the games. "What are doing here Michael? In fact how the hell did you find me?"

Michael's twitched into a smirk. She really did doubt her father's influence and power. "Division has many resources at it's' disposal. Are you _that_ surprised that I found you?"

Ashley couldn't help but stiffen and clench her jaw upon hearing the words. It was one thing to hear about Division's influence and power but it was certainly another to see it. Hell she had been in a seven month relationship with one of them. She had firsthand experience of their power and influence. Fear gripped her heart as she thought her mother. She had no idea what Michael was doing here or what Percy's plan was. But whatever it was, she knew she didn't want to be part of it.

"How's Nikita these days?"

The blonde snorted and looked disbelievingly at the man, "Are you serious?"

The look he gave her told her he was.

"I haven't seen in over three years and I don't ever want to see her. I made that perfectly clear to her _that_ night," Ashley angrily lied and she pointed her finger at him, "In fact, I distinctly remember saying the exact same thing to you."

"So you haven't seen her? Talked to her on the phone?"

"What part of 'No, I haven't' don't you understand?"

He stared at her for a moment before finally nodding, his dark eyes landing on the grey and white Scottish Fold cat. He recognized it almost immediately. Ashley had kept the cat. "You kept him."

She felt a sudden sense of déjà vu. "Of course. Even if it was a gift from Nikita, I wasn't going to throw him out. Besides, what kind of person do you take me for?"

"I would have thought you'd give him up."

"Well you thought wrong," Ashley stated crossing her arms and glaring at him from across the room.

"Did they catch him? The burglar?"

"They're still looking into it," she replied with a shrugged and uncrossed her arms. She hesitated for a moment before asking, "Why exactly do you think Nikita would come here?"

"She's…in a bit of trouble."

"Trouble?" she arched an eyebrow.

She had gathered that much from the surprise visit but it didn't explain why the assassin had come to her for help and not Division. In the past, Ashley knew that Division should have been Nikita's first point of call. It had to be a very good reason for Nikita not to turn to Percy and Michael for help.

"Nikita's dangerous Ashley – she's not the person you thought she was."

"I know _exactly_ what kind of person she is Michael," Ashley replied giving him a knowing look. For seven months they had shared a bed and lived in the same apartment, she liked to think she had a fairly good idea of who Nikita really was.

"You don't know her like I do," Michael scoffed and shook his head. "The 'relationship' you both shared? It means _nothing_. It was a job, her cover – she had to get close to you. Don't go confusing it for something it wasn't."

"Get out," Ashley snapped angrily at him as his words struck a barely healed wound in her heart.

He had pushed all the right buttons and she hated herself for reacting and allowing him to get under her skin. She hated that she had allowed Nikita into her life. She hated how Nikita still had this power, this hold over her. But most of all she hated how she still loved her.

"You think she loved you? Nikita's not capable of loving anybody! Everything you know about her is a lie!" He roughly declared, surprising the both them.

Michael stood there and stared at her somewhat in disbelief as the words tumbled out of his mouth. He watched as a range of emotions play out across her beautifully heartbroken face. He gritted his teeth knowing that his words cut deep, pulling apart the barely healed wounds and drawing ghosts from the past that neither wanted to bring forth out into the open. Perhaps he had said it for the both them, to make themselves believe that it had been nothing but a ploy, to finally allow them some peace so they could move on with their lives.

"Get. Out." The blonde all but commanded, anger lacing her tone.

He pressed his lips together, stopping the words that threatened to spill and nodded. Walking past her, he stopped in the hallway and his scratchily said, "She's not who you thought she was. Trust me."

Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to stop the tears from falling and gritted out, "I don't trust anyone anymore."


End file.
